


The Angel and The Thief

by AtLeastIWasHere



Series: Sisterhood of the Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, F/M, Friendzoned(?), Gabriel as Loki, Gabriel as The Trickster, Gen, Just Desserts, Murder, One Sided Love, Pre-Season 1, Pre-Supernatural, Spanning a few centuries, Theft, Thief, Unrequited Love, Victorian era, angel - Freeform, red hair, red hair fetish, trickster fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastIWasHere/pseuds/AtLeastIWasHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel comes across a noblewoman whose tastes quite match his, he decides an accomplice is exactly what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel and The Thief

Roughly 300 years ago…

Gabriel looked over the empty streets. It was approaching midnight, and his prey was fast asleep. He had chosen a butcher this time, simply because the man was so horribly rude to the animals that he kept that Gabriel thought that it would be a treat for the man to experience his own ‘humane’ treatment. The only thing to figure out was whether he should personally introduce himself, or perhaps use the dead corpses he displayed so proudly to do the deed. This was his first trick in this city, so he wanted it to be impressive. Start with a bang. He had been in town for roughly three days, and picked out several annoying humans who deserved whatever they got. The butcher had particularly annoyed him with his claims of being gentle to the animals he slaughtered, which was actually encouraging the wealthy to buy from him, when truthfully the butcher was worse than any others Gabriel had seen so far. He tutted to himself, and his wings raised slightly as he prepared to teleport into the room, deciding he was in the mood for a speech. However, before he could transport himself into the room, a black figure jumped out of the window he was about to enter, falling gracefully two floors down, and rolling into a run. Gabriel blinked in surprise. The next thing he heard was the butler and his stupid wife shouting about a thief. Gabriel teleported down the road the figure was now travelling. The figure skidded slightly into an alley, just as a few man ran past looking for their thief. The figure waited till they passed, then stood up, throwing back the hood to her clothes, revealing a bundle of red hair and a pale laughing face. And then she looked over to where Gabriel was standing. She blinked twice and then set off running again and disappeared from view. Gabriel frowned and disappeared. Their punishment could wait till later. The thief had piqued his interest. 

He followed her, invisibly, down the streets. The butcher was an odd target, he thought to himself. No one would have interest in him; he was neither smart nor particularly rich. Gabriel’s interest in him had been merely as target practise, a way to stave off boredom till Armageddon. Of course, he could go back to heaven, but he liked Earth, and the Pagan Gods. He’d never get away with murder and tricks in the orderly system of Heaven, and that was the best part. He watched the girl, who, instead of retreating to one of the less nice areas, she was heading further into rich country. She stopped in front of a very nice house. Ah, so this was her target, Gabriel thought, before reasoning cut in. Who would rob two houses in one go like that, he wondered as she vaulted over the fence and scaled the walls to enter a room on the side. Gabriel disappeared again and reappeared into the room. The girl was there, stripping off the black garments. Gabriel admired the view. The girl froze halfway through undressing and shot a suspicious look around the room, as if she could sense him. She frowned, and began pulling at her clothes again. She was beginning to redress in a nightie over the chair, and Gabriel was beginning to put together a few pieces of the puzzle. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The girl froze again, this time in fear. She was still wearing boots and her hair was tied in a very un-feminine way.   
“Are you all right, mistress?” said a voice at the door.   
“Fine,” the girl said hurriedly, resting against the door as she pulled her hair loose and kicked off the boots.   
“All right then.” The voice said and walked away.   
Gabriel smiled. He liked her. He disappeared. Perhaps she would be his new diversion.


End file.
